Feelings Through Their Eyes
by dnzrsy
Summary: Alternate ending to Zod.Starts after the last scene of Zod where Clark visits Lois at the hospital. Oneshot.


**Topic: Feelings Through Their Eyes**

**Rated:T- English – Friendship – Clark K. & Lois L.**

**Pairings: Clois**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or any of the Smallville characters. **

**Summary: Starts after the last scene of Zod where Clark visits Lois at the hospital. Alternate ending to . Friendship and maybe more than that.**

**Timeline: During the last scenes of Zod.**

Lois was lying in her hospital bed in her room in Smallville Medical Center. She was thinking about the day's events that made her feel sad. As she was thinking, the door of the hospital room opened and then came a tall, dark and handsome farmboy aka Clark Kent through the door. Lois lifted her head and looked at him surprised because she wasn't expecting anyone, especially him to come to visit her at the hospital. She knew that he had feelings for Lana and he still loved her.

She said, "Hi, Smallville! What are you doing here?"

He answered, " I was here to check up on you. How are you feeling, Lois?"

She answered jokingly, "Bad enough to know that I'm still alive."

He wanted to tell her how glad he was that she was feeling ok and she made out alive after she was kidnapped by Brainiac aka Milton Fine. But he couldn't tell her how he feels because he was afraid of losing her again after she almost lost her life when he altered the timeline to save Lana's life. He was feeling guilty about it. So he decided to take care of her and knowing that she would never accept his offer right away, he thought of a tricky way to make her accept his offer. So, he asked , "Do you have a place where you can stay and relax until you get better?"

She answered, "I can always stay at the Talon with Chloe. But ever since she started working at the Daily Planet, she is always so busy that she can't even have time to scratch her head from work. So, I guess I don't have a place at the moment."

He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to take care of her without needing to have an excuse to protect her. So he asked while he was looking in her beautiful,hazel eyes shyly with a glint of hope in his eyes, "Would you consider staying with mom and me at the farm? You can stay at the farm as long as you want and also there will be home-made food everyday. I know you love my mom's cooking so that's another reason that you should accept my offer on this one?"

She thought for a few minutes before she answered skeptically, "Why are you being so nice to me? Did something bad happen while I was resting?" and she continued "What could go wrong? I would get fresh air and home-cooked meal at the same time. Ok, I accept your offer", she said with a small smile.

Clark answered with a big smile, "That's great! When will you be released from the hospital?"

Lois answered, "I don't know when that would happen. The sooner I get out of this place , the better I would feel. But I can definitely say that I can't wait to get out of here". Then she added, "Is Lana going to be okay with me staying at the farm since you two have been dating for a while? I don't want to make her uncomfortable because of my condition."

Clark answered honestly, "Lois, you don't need to worry about Lana. I haven't seen her since she started seeing Lex after my dad's you can stay at the farm and rest without worry ." Then he added sadly, "I do miss him, Lois. I miss him so much. Without him, the farm is not the same as it was before."

Lois apologised heartfully, "I'm so sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. I miss him too. He was like a father to me. Is there anything that I can do to help you and your mom?", she asked looking down still holding the tears that started welling in her eyes.

He smiled sadly, "It's not your fault, Lois. The best thing you can do to help is to stay out of trouble as well as danger so that I can take care of you. Can you do that for me?", he asked knowingly with a little smile.

She answered softly, "Sure, I can stay out of danger." Then she added with a smile, "but I can't promise about staying out of trouble, because it seems like it finds me without really trying hard. You don't have to worry about me,, I can take care of myself on my own."

Clark answered with a smile, "That's totally true,Lois. Don't worry though, I will always be there to keep you out of trouble myself. That has became a bad habit of mine lately. Lois, you know that I consider you as a good friend of mine and I never want you out of my life as a friend. You mean a lot to me,Lois. Don't ever forget that."

She looked at him with love shining through her eyes and replied, "Clark, that goes both ways. You mean a lot to me, too. I know that I don't say it often, actually never out loud. You are my best friend and I always want you in my life."

They smiled at each other silently and looked though their eyes in blissful was the moment that everything would start changing and the first step of friendship was taken.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my first story.**

**Liked it or hated it?Please leave a comment.**


End file.
